Después de la práctica
by E. Waters
Summary: Porque ella lo sabía muy bien… Que ellas dos, al fin y al cabo, siempre se encontrarían después de la práctica. Femslash. Veronica x Betty. Beronica. One Shot.


**Estaba viendo una serie que no conocía, llamada 'Riverdale', y entonces me salió esta pequeña historia entre Betty y Veronica, de las cuales yo pienso que hay una gran química. Si recibo un buen 'feedback', tal vez piense en hacer un fic más extenso de ellas. ¡Disfrute mucho de la lectura! Y por favor, leer lo de al final.**

Disclaimer: 'Riverdale' no me pertenece, sino que a sus respectivos autores.

 **Después de la práctica**

 **One-Shot**

 _Por E. Waters_

Ese había sido el primer verdadero beso de Betty.

En realidad, la muchacha a menudo había fantaseado con ese único momento, y lógicamente en sus fantasías siempre estaba su mejor amigo, Archie Andrews, puesto que así debía de ser, en vista que según ella misma, ambos habían nacido para estar juntos.

Sin embargo, las cosas no habían resultado como ella tanto, pero tanto había fantaseado.

No, su primer beso había sido con Veronica Lodge, la chica nueva de la ciudad, un completa extraña para Betty, una completa desconocida que le había arrebatado la oportunidad de compartir esa preciosa experiencia, quien según ella era el amor de su vida.

—¿Vamos a las duchas, Betty?

Los ojos azules de la joven se posaron tímidamente sobre el atractivo rostro de Veronica, y cuando lo hizo, por alguna razón que ni siquiera ella misma sabía, sus blancas mejillas se sonrojaron de furiosa forma.

Gracias a ella, a Veronica, que la chica había podido conseguir obtener una plaza dentro del equipo de porristas del instituto, y si bien ella estaba agradecida por eso, no quitaba el hecho de que para conseguir ello había tenido que otorgar _ese_ beso a la otra muchacha para ser lo que era ahora.

—Claro —contestó Betty, la cual por alguna razón sus ojos viajaron desde la oscura mirada de Veronica hacia los carnosos, rojizos y tentadores labios de ella.

—¿Pasa algo? —y Veronica alzó una ceja.

—No, nada.

Pero sí pasaba algo, de hecho muchas cosas.

Aunque esa no era la culpa de Betty, sino más bien de sus sueños, esos extraños sueños que la estaban acosando desde que dio su primer beso con la otra chica.

Al momento en el cual las dos jóvenes llegaron a las duchas, nadie más se encontraba ahí, cosa que hizo sólo que Betty se pusiese más nerviosa aún,

Entonces, Veronica sin tapujo alguno comenzó a sacarse sus ropas, y si bien la chica de cabellos rubios hizo lo que pudo para que su mirada no estuviese sobre la que era ahora su mejor amiga, no pudo eludir la acción de posar sus ojos sobre el hermoso y tonificado cuerpo de la otra muchacha.

—¡No mires, Betty, no mires! —se decía la chica continuamente en su cabeza, a lo que su rostro nuevamente se sonrojó, incluso de una forma más intensa que anteriormente.

Todo era muy raro.

Por años que había esperado besar a Archie, siendo él casi el eje central de su vida, pero desde que pasó 'eso', que la persona de Archie había sido reemplazado abruptamente con la joven de cabellera oscura.

—¿Pasa algo, Betty?

Al escuchar la aterciopelada voz de Veronica, Betty no pudo evitar fijar ahora toda su atención en la figura de la otra joven, y cuando lo hizo tuvo que tragar de forma dificultosa su saliva por su garganta.

Y sí, pasaba algo… de hecho, muchas cosas.

—Y-yo… —Betty comenzó a titubear —, yo sólo…

—¿Estabas mirándome? —tras decir esto, Veronica sonrió de una peculiar forma, casi como si estuviese disfrutando a concho toda esa situación.

—N-no, yo… —otra vez el titubeo por parte de Betty, otra vez ese furiosa sonrojo en su inocentón rostro.

Fue cuando Veronica, aun sonriendo de esa afectada forma, y ya casi completamente desnuda, comenzó a acercarse a lento paso hacia Betty, de la cual su corazón estaba latiendo muy, muy rápido.

La seductora mirada de Veronica, el hermoso cuerpo de Veronica, el dedo índice de Veronica ahora posándose sobre los temblorosos labios de Betty.

—¿Quieres algo de mí, Betty? —dijo ella, mirando entretenida a la muchacha de ojos claros, como disfrutando el hecho de verla tan sumisa, tan dudosa, tan dividida.

Porque Betty sabía muy bien que eso estaba mal, que una ejemplar Cooper como ella no tenía que estar teniendo esos pecaminosos pensamientos que ahora ya estaban pasando por su cabeza.

Betty tuvo que humedecer un poco sus labios, al mismo tiempo que empuñaba mucho sus manos, al punto de que sus nudillos emblanquecieron por completo, cosa que siempre hacia cuando se encontraba nerviosa, como lo que le pasaba precisamente ahora.

La distancia entre las dos comenzó a acortarse cada vez más, más y más, y el corazón de Betty no podía estar más que palpitante, más que rápido, más que acelerado.

Y sucedió.

Veronica rodeó la ajustada cintura de Betty, y de forma posesiva la acercó hacia su cuerpo, al punto de que ambas figuras estuvieron perfectamente complementadas. Lo que vino después, fue que los labios de la chica tocaron de forma furiosa, casi desesperada, la boca de Betty, provocando de esta forma el segundo beso 'real' de la chica.

Pero ese beso no se parecía al primero.

No, los labios de Veronica atacaban de una manera angustiosa, necesitada los labios de Betty, los cuales ahora estaban más hinchados que nunca.

Muy luego la lengua de la chica nueva del instituto, atacó la boca de Betty, y aunque primeramente la muchacha de ojos azules se sintió rara, se sintió extraña ante esa situación, un hormigueo comenzó a sentir sobre su vientre.

El beso de Veronica estaba resultando mucho más placentero y excitante de lo que había imaginado.

Ambas chicas siguieron besándose, aunque estaba claro de que Veronica era la que dominaba por completo la situación, cosa lógica considerando el casto historial de Betty.

Y tal vez se hubiesen seguido besando, sino fuese porque Betty soltó un placentero gemido, a lo que ella se dio cuenta de todo.

Que ella, Elisabeth Cooper, estaba besándose con otra chica.

—Yo… tengo que irme —dijo entrecortadamente Betty, la cual con una voluntad de hierro separó el cuerpo de Veronica del suyo.

—Nos vemos después de la práctica, Betty —fue lo que susurró seductoramente Veronica en el oído de su amiga, sólo para después plantar un intenso beso en el cuello de la joven, aunque moderado para no dejar una marca en él.

No, no era el momento aún,

Betty, más aturdida que nunca, y sumamente agitada, finalmente logró salir del contacto de Veronica, y tras mirar otra vez los labios de ella, se dio la media vuelta, y con su corazón latiendo a mil, salió de las duchas.

Veronica entonces se quedó mirando hacia la salida de las duchas, en donde se perdía de a poco la figura de la muchacha de cabellos rubio, y aunque realmente se quedó con ganas de más, una extraña sonrisa estaba esbozada en sus labios, los cuales estaban de igual de hinchados que los de Betty.

Porque ella lo sabía muy bien…

Que ellas dos, al fin y al cabo, siempre se encontrarían después de la práctica.

 **IMPORTANTE**

 **1.-En vista que no he encontrado dibujante, decidí dibujar este cómic yuri por mí misma. Los dos primeros capítulos ya están subidos, aunque esta historia irá lenta, pero segura. Buscar:**

 **CHICLE SIN AZÚCAR**

 **En f.a.c.e.b.o.o.k**

 **3.-Con La Mafer igual estamos haciendo un cómic yuri. Buscar:**

 **ENSAYO Y ERROR**

 **En f.a.c.e.b.o.o.k**

 **2.- Y con Ookami Elsa igual estamos haciendo un cómic yuri, que MUY pronto estará en papel. Para más información sobre el cómic, buscar:**

 **VIEJOS CONOCIDOS**

 **En f.a.c.e.b.o.o.k**


End file.
